


Memories

by YandereDoesntBiteHard



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: After they woke up from comas, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereDoesntBiteHard/pseuds/YandereDoesntBiteHard
Summary: After the Neo World Program they're supposed to live happy lives but what if someone couldn't deal with their new memories and new life?





	1. Chapter 1

  I walked through the hallway thinking about everything that's happened in the past two months. I have woken up with my friends. I remembered how horrible it felt waking up and having to deal with the pain of know all your friends were stuck in comas. But I remembered the great joy I felt when the first person woke up. It was Mikan just like Junko said. She wasn't stable the moment she opened her eyes. She was insane.

  She refused to believe anything we told her. She got her memories back about an hour later which didn't help much either. It made it worse if anything. She was horrible to everyone. She was nothing like the sweet, timid Mikan I met in the game. It took lots of convincing just for her to be stable enough to not have two people watching her at all times. Happily, she was the worst of them all.

 Next was Gundam. After a little convincing he was more or less back to normal. This happened with pretty much everyone after him. But there was still problems. Mahiru still refuses to talk to Peko or Fuyuhiko. Neither has Ibuki and Hiyoko to Mikan. (That didn't make things better for her either.) They tried to apologize multiple times but they still refused. And if things already weren't bad enough there was still someone in a coma.

**Nagito Komaeda.**

  Junko said Mikan and Komaeda should wake up first. I guess it'd only make sense that she lied. Komaeda has lymphoma and frontotemporal lobe dementia which he told me in the game but he said it was all a lie. Of course, now I know it wasn't by his health. I was heading to his room right now.

  No one really cared about Komaeda anymore. Well, they cared but probably not as much as me. I don't think anyone cares as much as I do. I've went to his room almost every day.(Except for if we had to deal with Mikan.) In the beginning, I just did it to check up on him like I did to everyone else but now I do it just because I want to see him.

   It comforting to seem him just laying there. Honestly, I'm not sure why. I opened the door to the pod room. All of them were open except one. I walked over to the closed one and looked down at Komaeda's sleeping face. I smiled slightly and sat in the chair that I usually sat in and waited. Every once in a while, I talked about well, anything. Whether it was about my day our memories from the Neo World Program. I heard coma patients could hear when people talked to them. I haven't really tested this yet though. Right now I just want to watch him. I leaned on the cold green pod glass and stared at him. I yawned feeling really tired. Even though I had just got here It was way too early for anyone but me to be awake. I laid my head down and slowly but surely feel asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour or so after from the pod moving. I quickly moved away falling out of my chair as the pod opened and Komaeda sat up holding his head. I was so shocked I couldn't move. "Ow, What happened?" Komaeda said holding his head then looked at me making my eyes grow wider.

"Huh? Izuru what are you doing here?"He asked me. Him saying that name knocked me out of my trance. "If I may ask what's wrong with your eye?" He asked. He was most likely talking about the green one since he didn't know me when I was Hajime. I covered my green eye looking away.

 

"Sorry did I offend you? You really shouldn't take anything I say to heart! You're the ultimate Hope and I'm just lowly trash!" Komaeda said. Hearing him talk about himself like that almost made me want to hug him. But I couldn't. Not now anyway. I just had to let him think I was Izuru for another hour. 

 

If I didn't I'd make the remembering process even worse. (I found this out with Peko.) It starts with a mild headache and ends with an extreme head ache that even broke Nekomaru. Happily, me and the others had our memories when they woke up so they didn't have to go through that.

"It's fine." I stood up. "Do you know where or why you are here?" I asked. He shook his head. I sighed. 'Of course.' I thought. "Right now you're on Jabberwack Island. It's okay if you don't know where that is. It'll all be explained later. I'm guessing you have a headache right?" I asked. 

Komaeda nodded his head surprised that I knew that. I put my hand out to help him up. "Come on. I think it'd be best if you went to your room." I said. He grabbed my hand and I helped him out of the pod and walked with to him room still holding his hand.

Once we got to his room I opened the door and letting him in first. He sat on his bed, I could tell he was uncomfortable. I walked towards him. "What's wrong?" I asked. "H-Huh? Me?" Komaeda said. "Of course. You're the only one here." I said.

He looked away. "I'm just confused." He said. "About?" I asked. "well everything. Why am here? Why are you here? Why was I in that pod? Where is everyone else?" Nagito asked. I could tell he was frustrated. I sighed and looked at the time.

He had about 20 more minutes. I could tell his head ache was getting worse by him constantly rubbing his head trying to relieve the pain. I really wished I could help him but sadly I can't. "It'd be best if just you went to sleep. You'll find out soon enough." I said.

He nodded and got under his cover. As I started to walk away he grabbed my hand but quickly pulled it away. "Sorry." He said. I turned towards him. "Do you need something?" I asked. 

"I know this is a selfish request and after you can hit me if you want but." He paused. "Can you stay with me till I fall asleep?" He said his voice got quieter when he said the last part. I smiled. "Sure." I said and sat by his feet. 

He looked surprised that I agreed then smiled. I just sat there waiting. It wasn't really awkward to me because I did this all time but now he's awake. After about 5 minutes he started moving a lot more. He hadn't fallen asleep. 

After 5 more minutes had passed he got out of his cover laid his head on my lap. I was surprised at first then I could tell he was shaking probably in a lot of pain. It wouldn't reach the worse point till about 10 more minutes and he already had tears in his eyes. 

I sighed and stroked his head. It stopped his shaking a little till a few more minutes passed and he started sobbed. I didn't really know what to do but after a seeing him crying like that, in so much pain, I sat him up and pulled him into my lap.

He put his head on my shoulder and cried holding on to me for dear life. I wrapped my arms around him stroking his head. "Shhhh. It's okay. It's almost over." I whispered in his ear. 

Once it hit the hour mark he was screaming banging his fist on my chest but I still held him. It was hard   
knowing I couldn't really help him. He just kept screaming "It hurts!" and "Make it stop!". Seeing him like this was so different almost made me want to cry too. 

The pain takes about an hour to fully go away but he should feel better enough to talk in about 20 minutes. Watching him like this I don't think either of us will last that long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you want to make a komahina fanfiction with a well-developed relationship but your weak.........


	3. Chapter 3

   After 20 minutes he did calm down he just stayed on my lap with his head on my chest. I just kept stroking his head. After a few more minutes he started talking. "Thank you Izuru. Or should I say Hinata-kun?" Komaeda said. "So you remember now?" I asked. He just nodded.

   "Was that what all that pain was for?" Komaeda asked. I nodded. "Yeah, Almost everyone had to go through it. Even Nekomaru was crying when it was his turn." I said remembering how Akane had to take care of Nekomaru when he woke up. He quickly took his head off my chest and looked up at me.

  "The others are here?" He asked sounding worried. "Yeah, speaking of which I need to tell them your awake." I said. "No!" Komaeda said quickly then he looked away. "Sorry, I just don't really want to face them right now." Komaeda said. It didn't surprise me that he didn't want to see everyone else, Fuyuhiko hid Peko with him for two days.

 "It's okay. But they will find out eventually." I said thinking about all the possibility. Komaeda bit his lip. "I know." He said.  Komaeda seemed really nervous about seeing them again. "Well, maybe I can help hide you for a little while." I said. Komaeda looked up at me. "Really? I mean you don't have to do that for trash like me." Komaeda said.  "You're not trash. Plus you used to hate Reserve Course students right? I'm still Reserve Course student so I'm no better than you." I said trying to make him feel better.

   "You **were** a Reserve Course, now you're the ultimate hope! So it's different now." Nagito said. I was surprised by this. "Then what if I still was a Reserve Course student?" I asked him slightly scared of his answer.

   "Hmm, then I probably wouldn't near you right now. Well at least not like this." Nagito said. Hearing him say that almost made me want to push him off me. But I didn't really want to hurt him. "Oh." Was the only thing I could say. He tilted his head like he didn't know what was wrong with what he just said. "What's wrong Hinata-kun?" Komaeda asked. That broke me. 

  "Get off me." I said angrily. He looked surprised as he quickly got off my lap. I got up and started walking away.

  "I'm sorry Hinata-kun for whatever I did." Komaeda said. It made me angrier that he doesn't even know what he did. I left his room and slammed the door closed. I walked to my room and closed the door behind me. I sat on my bed. "He's such an idiot." I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be out on the 30th but somethings happened. The next chapter might be out late as well since I want to make sure it turns out well because It'll have the actual PLOT in it (Kinda). Also if anything is confusing I wouldn't mind answer questions in the comments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took soo long! I've been through so much in the last few months! I had 3 panic attacks, (My first panic attacks.) I have a new hatred for 2 of my family members, I had a birthday, I had my first valentine's day with my new significant other, and I came out as gay to my family. (Most of it anyway.) Plus lots of other stuff. I'll try to make more chapters but honestly, after all of that, I can't promise anything.

  'I don't get what made Hinata-kun so mad at me. Could it have been something I said? Wouldn't he be happy being called the Ultimate Hope? Maybe being called Ultimate Hope by trash like me has tainted it in some way? Or maybe he was mad because I reminded him of when he was a Reserve Course student? Does he hate me more now? It's only natural for some the Ultimate Hope to hate me but he seemed more irritated than when I first saw him.'

  I sighed and laid back on my bed. 'There are definitely other things I should be thinking of right. For example how Hinata-kun said "Almost everyone had to go through it. Even Nekomaru was crying when it was his turn." What could he have meant by that? Wasn't Nekomaru supposed to be dead? And what does he mean by everyone else? Who else is here? The last thing I could remember was me dying to kill everyone but the traitor. So shouldn't everyone but the traitor be dead? Why am I not dead?

  Hmm, I guess since we were in a simulation we wouldn't actually be dead but shouldn't something else happen? I feel like I'm missing something.' I looked at my hand, or what was supposed to be my hand. "Huh?" I said then remembered. 'Oh, this is Junko's hand.' I grabbed the hand. It was cold but felt strangely conforming.

  I chuckled. 'It's like Junko still here.' I rubbed the hand. 'Though she was despair I could never completely hate her no matter how hard I tried.' I released the hand and let it rest on my face. 'From what I remember I killed myself and blamed the traitor and killed everyone but the traitor but nothing changed. Could my plan have failed?

  No, my luck wouldn't fail. But who's the traitor? Akane? No, Sonia? No, Fuyuhiko? No, Peko? No, Teruteru?' I tried to think of everyone. 'Mahiru? No, Chiaki?' I sat up as my heart started to beat faster and it got harder and harder to get air into my lungs. "How could I forget Chiaki?" I said out of breath as I remember what happened to her years ago.

  'The blood...the spikes...her screams. How could I even pretend to forget that? It was the most despair inducing thing that's ever happened to me. It is what caused me to be despair in the first place.' I slowly started to catch my breath. Then I chuckled a little I felt tears build up in my eyes my chuckle getting louder as I started crying. My small chuckles turned to loud laughter as my few tears turned into a waterfall of tears. Junko's hand hugging me as my hand was on my face my nails digging into my face.

  I felt like I could feel it again. The warmth of her as her arms started wrapping around my sides her chin on my shoulder her smiling as she whispered nothing but despair in my ears. Suddenly there was a loud bang on my door as it flew open it hitting the wall as a group of people ran in my room. I couldn't tell who they were, the tears in my eyes making my vision blurry, one of them quickly going up to me. I felt something sharp stab my arm as I was injected by something. My whole body started to feel weak. The last thing I heard was my laughing slowly fade to nothing as my head hit my pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
